Amor omnibus idem
by Seriel-Drake
Summary: Zbiór erotyków koncentrujących się na postaciach z Bleacha. Uwaga, rating uzasadniony.
1. Deszcz - historia Kisuke i Yoruichi

**Dedykuję to trzem paniom, które niedawno poznałam, Annie, Eli i Kindze. Zwłaszcza temu ostatniemu ćwokowi, bo to za jej namową poniższe wersy uroiły się w mym chorym umyśle.**

* * *

Czasami zastanawiał się, czy ludzie rodząc się na tym, czy tamtym świecie mają od początku wyznaczone zadanie, które muszą wypełnić podczas czasu, który został im dany. Czy też może to, co nas spotyka zależy tylko i wyłącznie od naszych decyzji. Że nie ma jakiegoś odgórnego planu, który musimy wypełnić, by nasze istnienie miało jakikolwiek sens. Że jeśli coś schrzanimy to jest to tylko i wyłącznie nasza wina.

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie wpatrując się w ciemną ciecz wypełniającą czarkę stojącą na stole. Ile razy wcześniej siedział w tym samym miejscu zastanawiając się nad sensem wszystkiego? Nie potrafił zliczyć. Przestał to robić już dawno temu. Właściwie to nawet nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek zaczął. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Prócz stołu i małego kredensu z filiżankami nie było tu nic więcej. Nie, poprawił się. Było coś. Wstał i ostrożnie podszedł do szafki. Na najniższej półce, za różowym imbrykiem stała stara manierka. Miała już ponad sto lat. Nigdy jakoś nie mógł się zdobyć na to, by ją zwrócić. Odkręcił korek. Resztki sake wciąż tam były. Tak jak tamtego dnia ponad tysiąc miesięcy temu. Nie myślał o tym dniu od bardzo dawna, choć zawsze był przy nim obecny, ukryty gdzieś na tyłach świadomości. Dzień, w którym zrozumiał kim jest i kim musi się stać.

* * *

Deszcz. Odkąd przybyli do tego przeklętego świata nie widział nic prócz deszczu. Nie tylko na niebie. Cały jego wewnętrzny świat w nim tonął. W rozpaczy, zrezygnowaniu, bezsilności. Co mógł zrobić? Od tygodnia tkwili w starej świątyni pośrodku pustkowia blisko obszaru o podwyższonej aktywności duchowej, by Seireitei nie mogło ich namierzyć. Nie rozumiał tylko po co tak się starał. Hirako i reszta żyli tylko dzięki kido Tessaia, który niedługo opadnie z sił, a wtedy będą zmuszeni ich zabić. A wszystko to przez niego. Siedział na ławce na werandzie leśnej kapliczki i nic nie mógł zrobić. Wychylił duszkiem następny łyk alkoholu z małego, skórzanego bukłaka. Tylko to mu pozostało. Jego badania zrujnowały życie wszystkim, na którym mu zależało. Chciał zapomnieć. Musiał zapomnieć.

- Co tu robisz, Kisuke?

O mało się nie zachłysnął. Na brzegu tarasu stała przemoczona Yoruichi. Jej złote oczy, zwykle roziskrzone niecnymi pomysłami były teraz szare jak niebo, na którego tle widniała. Jej także zmarnował życie. To przez niego stała się banitką. Spuścił jedynie wzrok. Co mógł jej powiedzieć?

Na zmarzniętych dłoniach zaciśniętych z całych sił na manierce poczuł coś ciepłego. To były jej dłonie. Klęczała przed nim, ale na jej twarzy nie było smutku. Twardo zagryziona szczęka. Ściągnięte brwi. Przymrużone oczy już nie szare, a żarzące się niczym wulkaniczna magma. Shihoin Yoruichi była wściekła. I dobrze, w pełni sobie na to zasłużył.

Z jej gardła wyrwał się jęk rozgoryczenia. Delikatnie, ale bez wahania wyjęła mu z rąk bidon.

- Do cholery Kisuke, weź się w garść! Jeśli będziesz tu tak siedział i się nad sobą użalał to nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Tam na dole śpi osiem osób, które potrzebują twojej pomocy, więc rusz dupę!

- Nie rozumiesz? Ja nic nie mogę zrobić - ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - To wszystko moja wina. Hogyoku, Aizen, Hirako, ty! Jak mam to naprawić? Jak mogę wam pomóc? Nie…

Nie dokończył. Kobieta pociągnęła go za brudne i spocone kosode zmuszając by na nią spojrzał.

- Ty jesteś Urahara Kisuke. Możesz zrobić wszystko i jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę od ciebie „nie" to…

- Nie rozumiesz Yoruichi-san…

Tym razem przerwały mu jej usta. Pocałowała go skutecznie kończąc wszelkie wątpliwości. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Potem uznał, że to sen spowodowany sake, które ukradł z pobliskiego gospodarstwa ludziom. Czuł najdrobniejsze poruszenie jej przemarzniętych, pełnych warg, ale nie odpowiedział. Nie mógł. To było złe. Byli przyjaciółmi od dziecka. Wychował się pod dachem rodziny, która go przygarnęła, a której ona teraz przewodziła. Przynajmniej do niedawna. Przez niego.

Poirytowana brakiem jakiejkolwiek reakcji kobieta wplotła palce w jego przetłuszczone włosy i pociągnęła, mocno. Zaskoczony jęknął rozchylając usta. To wystarczyło, aby wsunęła między nie język i zaczęła muskać nim jego podniebienie. Kisuke nie wytrzymał. Syknął. Ile razy patrzył jak odchodzi wieczorem do swych komnat prowadząc do nich mężczyznę? Ile razy będąc z kobietą wyobrażał sobie jej złote oczy? Chwycił ją za ramiona i przyciągnął bliżej. Tak nieoczekiwana riposta zaskoczyła ją, przez co to on wsunął w jej usta język.

Trenowali z sobą od lat, ale żaden ich sparing nie był tak zacięty jak ta bitwa o dominację. Oboje odmawiali ustąpienia choćby na krok, nie zważając na brak powietrza. Niestety wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy. Urahara oderwał się od niej musząc nabrać tchu, ale wciąż czuł na ustach jej wargi. Jej oddech, który pachniał teraz sake, tak jak jego własny. Czuł metaliczny posmak krwi po tym jak go ugryzła. Co on wyprawiał?

Pocałowała go ponownie. Mniej namiętnie, ale nie mniej czule. Co rusz muskała delikatnie jego wargi pomału przesuwając rękoma po jego ramionach, a następnie spuszczając je na klatkę piersiową do pół kosode.

- To co się stało to niczyja wina - mówiła między pocałunkami, ochrypłym z podniecenia głosem. - Dostałeś klucz do drzwi, które stoją teraz przed tobą. Nie ma potrzeby znać przyczyny. Nie ma potrzeby na żal ani smutek. Co będzie teraz zależy tylko od ciebie. Możesz użyć klucza i otworzyć drzwi… lub zamknąć ja na zawsze - dodała, opuszczając jego usta i przechodząc niżej po brodzie aż do szyi. - A jeśli je otworzysz wciąż możesz zdecydować, czy przekroczyć ich próg.

Zatrzymała się tuż przy połączeniu szyi i ramienia. Gorącym oddechem drażniła chłodną skórę.

- To co się teraz stanie zależy od ciebie. Zrób nie to co uważasz za słuszne, czy właściwe. Weź los we własne ręce. Weź to co chcesz.

Wsunęła palce pod materiał dotykając nagiego ciała dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie jak oszalałe biło jego serce. Przesunęła dłonie w górę zsuwając z mocnych ramion ubranie, które z cichym szelestem spadło na podłogę. Pociągnęła go za kark zmuszając, by ukląkł koło niej. Nie napotkała najmniejszego sprzeciwu. Przesunęła językiem wzdłuż pulsującej tętnicy. Zadrżał.

- Chcę ich uratować - wyszeptał w jej włosy.

- Więc to zrób. Nie patrz na konsekwencje. Odważ się w końcu zrobić to co chcesz, a nie to czego się od ciebie oczekuje.

Poczuł jak mur w jego wnętrzu pęka. Najpierw pomału. Szczelina po szczelinie, aż burzy się doszczętnie. Zostaje po nim jedynie pył. Jedną ręką złapał fioletowe włosy i zmusił, by znów spotkała jego usta. Drugą przesunął w dół ku krawędzi bluzki. Kiedy poczuł pod opuszkami palców ciepłe, gładkie ciało z rozkoszy wycharczał nieskładne słowa w jej usta. To było dla Yoruichi oznaką decyzji, którą podjął. Pchnęła go na plecy, wdrapała się na niego i bez chwili zastanowienia zaatakowała nabrzmiałe wargi ze zdwojoną siłą. Tylko na moment przerwała natarcie, by zedrzeć przez głowę bluzkę. Przesunęła nieco miednicę, chcąc lepiej poczuć jego podniecenie.

Kisuke tym razem nie dał się zaskoczyć. W chwili, w której na nim usiadła uświadomił sobie, że nigdy nie była piękniejsza. Jej oczy lśniły niczym u tygrysicy tuż przed atakiem. I cóż to był za atak. Wodząc palcami po jej ramionach, plecach i brzuchu starał się wyryć w pamięci każdy jej najdrobniejszy szczegół. Każdą bliznę odniesioną przez stulecia podczas walk. Kiedy dotarł do piersi myślał, że nie dozna niczego wspanialszego. Do chwili, w której poczuł jej lędźwie ocierające się w zmysłowych ruchach o jego męskość. Tego było już za wiele. Chwycił małe dłonie, które właśnie próbowały zsunąć mu spodnie. Przekręcił się sprawiając, że teraz to jego była przełożona była na dole.

- Biorę to co chcę, tak jak chcę - oznajmił, szepcząc do ucha, którego krawędź następnie obrysował językiem. Teraz to Yoruichi była na jego łasce.

Kisuke zwolnił wcześniejszy szaleńczy taniec dwóch ciał. Chciał wykorzystać do granic możliwości tę okazję wiedząc, że następna zapewne nie będzie miała miejsca. Pieścił jej ucho z morderczą precyzją przesuwając się w dół. Dłużej skupił się na kąciku ust, ale same wargi pozostawił nietknięte, lecz żądne dotyku do tego stopnia, że aż drżały. Następnie przesunął się wzdłuż podbródka i szyi do obojczyka, w którego zagłębieniu pewne niepozorne zakończenie nerwowe było dużo czulsze od pozostałych, sprawiając, że kobieta w uniesieniu wyszeptała jego imię.

Po chwili, która dla rozpalonej mulatki wydała się wiecznością dotarł do jej piersi. Gdy poczuła na sutku jego oddech myślała, że skona. Kisuke ujął ukoronowanie jej lewej piersi między wargi i delikatnie przygryzł. Został nagrodzony kolejnym jękiem rozkoszy. Przyssał się do nabrzmiałego ujścia gruczołu niczym spragnione niemowlę, którego życie zależało od wydobywającego się z niego mleka matki. Kiedy skończył utorował sobie pocałunkami drogę do drugiej piersi, którą poddał tym samym zabiegom.

W tym samym czasie pieścił palcami wyrzeźbiony czekoladowy brzuch i boki. Centymetr po centymetrze zsuwając z bioder obcisłe hakama. Zsunął je na wysokość kolan w chwili, w której skończył całować jej piersi. Znów przesunął językiem niżej zatrzymując się na moment dłużej przy pępku.

Yoruichi leżała bierna podczas całych jego poczynań. Musiał mieć bezwzględną kontrolę. Potrzebował tego. Wbiła palce w zawilgotniałe, stare deski, na których leżała. Zagryzła usta, by powstrzymać krzyk, gdy bezceremonialnie rozsunął jej kolana. Ale nie zrobił tego czego oczekiwała. Zmusiła się, by zogniskować zamglony z rozkoszy wzrok na mężczyźnie, którego ciężar opuścił jej ciało.

Kisuke przesunął się niżej. Ujął jej stopę i począwszy od szyjki kości skokowej delikatnie wgryzał się w jej ciało przesuwając się tym razem w górę. Musiała powstrzymać śmiech, gdy językiem musnął ścięgna pod kolanem, ale po chwili głos całkiem ją opuścił. Mężczyzna pochylił się aby uzyskać lepszy dostęp do wnętrza jej ud. Rozwichrzone włosy muskające wrażliwą skórę zadawały jedynie kolejne niemiłosierne tortury.

Kisuke głośno przełknął ślinę. Już z daleka czuł zapach jej pożądania. Zamknął oczy i założył sobie jej nogi na barki. Przynajmniej tak mógł wynagrodzić jej to, że dla ich przyjaźni wyrzekła się całego swego życia. Nie dlatego, że powinien tak robić, ale dlatego, że chciał.

- Yoruichi - wyszeptał, smakując największego skarbu jaki kobieta może dać mężczyźnie.

Kobiece ciało zrobiło to, czego nie potrafił alkohol. Sprawiło, że zapomniał. Nie liczyło się nic prócz pięknej istoty leżącej pod nim i odpowiadającej na każdą, nawet najmniejszą pieszczotę. Język wspomógł dłońmi, by wzmóc jej doznania. Kiedy poczuł mięśnie pulsujące w dzikich spazmach wkoło jego palców nie mógł dłużej się powstrzymać.

Podniósł się na łokciach i pochwycił spragnione dotyku wargi łapiąc tym samym jęk w momencie, w którym ich ciała w końcu stały się jednym. I tak pod deszczowym niebem zaczęli tańczyć najstarszy z tańców znany ludzkości. Rytuał łączący dwoje ludzi mocniej niż jakakolwiek przysięga. Najpierw powoli, wczuwając się w każdy ruch, w każdy najmniejszy skurcz mięśni. Z czasem coraz szybciej, chcąc w końcu doświadczyć zbliżającego się niechybnie spełnienia.

Yoruichi oplotła się wkoło niego niczym bluszcz, pragnący wyssać z swej podpory całą energię. Wbiła paznokcie w mlecznobiałe plecy pozostawiając wściekle czerwone ślady. Rozpadała się wciąż i wciąż, czując go w sobie, każdy jego ruch był najsłodszą torturą jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczyła. Chciał więcej, ciągle więcej, mocniej i szybciej, a jednocześnie pragnęła, by pozwolił jej w końcu doznać wybawienia.

Poczuł jak kobieta spotykająca go w połowie drogi z siłą i precyzją typową dla kapitan sił specjalnych wygięła się w jego objęciach doznawszy spełnienia. Poczuł jak zaciska się wokół niego przybliżając tym samym jego szczyt. Jeszcze tylko kilka razy i…

Kisuke nie mógł złapać tchu. Zdołał przesunąć się jedynie na tyle, by nie przygnieść całym swym ciężarem leżącego pod nim ciała. Wtulił twarz pomiędzy jej piersi czując na policzkach spływający po nich pot. Wplotła palce w jego włosy, rozczesując je kosmyk po kosmyku…

* * *

- Właścicielu.

Aż podskoczył niemal nie upuszczając bukłaczka. W progu stała Ururu.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. O co chodzi?

- Przyjechali shinigami. Są gotowi do rozstawiania bariery wkoło Karakury. -

- Dziękuję. Zaraz przyjdę - dodał z uśmiechem.

Po wyjściu dziewczynki jeszcze raz przesunął palcami po niepozornej buteleczce. Racja, czekała ich ostateczna bitwa. Kurosaki był w Hueco Mundo, a oni musieli wytrzymać do jego powrotu. Musiał pokonać Aizena. Nie dlatego, że od tego zależała przyszłość wszystkich światów. Nie dlatego, że wymagała tego zemsta. Nie dlatego, by wszystkich chronić. Dlatego, że on, Urahara Kisuke były kapitan dwunastego oddziału, założyciel wydziału technologii i rozwoju, właściciel małego sklepu na przedmieściach chciał tego.


	2. Drapieżnik - historia Grimmjowa

**Dobra… skończyłam, przeczytałam i stwierdziłam, że mnie poniosło. Trudno się mówi. Oui ^^**

* * *

Odkąd dwa tygodnie temu ten nędzny Shinigami oficjalnie na stałe zajął Las Noches i skonstruował nad nim to dziwne, jasne niebo, non stop bolała go głowa. A teraz jeszcze kazano mu puścić się w pogoń, za jakąś ździrą Nnoitry, której skurwiel nie potrafił nawet upilnować. A to wszystko dlatego, że najwspanialszy Lord Aizen dowiedział się, że nie chce ona grać wedle jego zasad. Zatem wysłano jego, Espade, by ją odnalazł i ukarał wedle prawa Heco Mundo, ustalonego przez Shinigami. To śmieszne, że taki mały robal, którego numeru nie chciało mu się nawet poznać myślał, że ucieknie i to w dodatku bezkarnie. Po prostu, kurwa, żałosne.

Wciągnął powietrze rozróżniając w nim dziesiątki pojedynczych zapachów. Jak długo będzie musiał na nią czekać? Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by poczuć, że zbliżała się do niego, a jej poziom reiatsu był bliski zeru. Niedługo będzie musiała przystanąć, by zregenerować siły, a na ścieżce, którą podążała sterta skał, w której się przyczaił była na to najlepszym miejscem. Usta myśliwego wykrzywił szalony i sadystyczny grymas.

- Nareszcie.

Po kręgosłupie przeszedł mu dreszcz oczekiwania, kiedy obecność Arrancara stawała się coraz bliższa. Używała sonido od dłuższego czasu.

- Prawie nie ma już energii. Co za głupota - warknął pod nosem bardziej z niesmaku niż gniewu.

Wyglądało na to, że nie będzie stawiać zbyt dużego oporu, a co za tym idzie pozbawi go części przyjemności z polowania. Po godzinach tropienia zostało już tylko jedno. Każdy mięsień w jego ciele skręcał się z oczekiwania nadchodzącą walką… nie, nadchodzącą egzekucją. Arrancarowie, a zwłaszcza Espada nie byli zwykłymi Pustymi. Mieli nad swymi poczynaniami znacznie większą kontrolę, ale w chwilach takich jak ta wszelkie modyfikacje odchodziły na bok pozwalając wysunąć się na prowadzenie wiecznie głodnej duszy Pustego pragnącego, żądającego walki. Ostatni moment spoglądania na burzę czerwonych włosów, gdy wyłoniła się z sonido. Ostatni moment, by mogła złapać oddech.

Sinopia głośno westchnęła wychodząc z sonido. Pochyliła się do przodu, nim zdołała opanować zmęczenie. Była wykończona. Może i zużyła niemal całą moc, ale przynajmniej udało jej się wydostać z Las Noches. Była z powrotem w normalnym, mrocznym Hueco Mundo. Mimo, że pokonała znaczny dystans wciąż czuła na sobie uścisk tego… boga śmierci. Wyczerpana oparła się o przewrócony głaz.

- Niech cię wszyscy diabli, Aizen - wysyczała wpatrując się w ciemne, bezgwiezdne niebo. - Niech cię wszyscy diabli.

Spojrzała na rozdarty i brudny mundur. Ładną twarz wykrzywił wyraz niesmaku. Gdyby wiedziała, że droga będzie tak ciężka wzięłaby z sobą zapasowe ubranie. Głośno wciągnęła powietrze przeczesując palcami zmierzwione, ogniste loki. Co by oddała za ciepłą kąpiel? Jeszcze raz przeklęła pod nosem Aizena.

Dlaczego uciekła? Dlaczego zostawiła jedyny dom, jaki kiedykolwiek znała? Wszystko przez tego… tego… pierdolonego Shinigami, który kilka lat temu wparował do Las Noches i posadził swój tyłek na tronie obwieszczając się królem. Ośmielił się nawet zbudować pałac! Myślał, że kim jest przychodząc do świata Pustych, burząc cały porządek i plugawiąc tych, którzy nazywali się niegdyś Vasto Lordami? To przecież Shinigami! Nie obchodzi go Hueco Mundo ani Puści, których ma zamiar wrzucić w sam środek tej swojej bezsensownej wojny! Na pewno nie ją. Co to, to kurwa, nie!

Sinopia warknęła. Zacisnęła szczękę i zazgrzytała zębami na samą myśl. Jak ona go nienawidziła. Jeszcze bardziej nienawidziła tych żałosnych Arrancarów, którzy z jakichkolwiek powodów zgadzali się mu służyć. Czy nie mieli ani krztyny dumy? Niektórzy stawiali opór. Tak, jak wataha wilczych Pustych, której terytorium niegdyś sąsiadowało z jej własnym. Aizen jednak szybko stłumił ich bunt. Zbił samca alfa, a jego najstarszą córkę zabrał do pałacu, jako gwarant lojalności stada.

Otarła pot z czoła. Cała jej złość znikła zatopiona w zmęczeniu. Jak daleko będzie musiała jeszcze uciec, by sie od niego uwolnić? Świecące w ciemności oczy przeczesały teren.

- I dlaczego ten drań miałby przejmować się takim małym, nieważnym Arrancarem jak ja? Żałosne… tak jak przystało na Shinigami.

Nagle całe jej ciało zamarło. Zacisnęła pięści na skale, tak silnie, że paznokcie, aż wygięły się niemal nie pękając. Nie liczył się jednak ból przytłumiony czystym terrorem. Każda cząstka ciała płonęła, krzycząc aby uciekała najdalej jak to możliwe. Ale ani jeden mięsień, czy ścięgno nie chciało wykonać tego polecenia. Oblała się zimnym potem, a oczy w dzikich spazmach szukały źródła reiatsu schowanego gdzieś pośród otaczających ją kamieni. Tam w cieniu potężnych głazów skradał się Arrancar. Ale kto to był? Czy czuła już niegdyś jego energię? Była niesamowita, wbijała się w jej duszę i miażdżyła ją ostrymi pazurami. Nagle dogoniła ją rzeczywistość.

- Ta moc… - wydusiła z siebie wciskając się plecami mocniej w skałę, jakby chciała w niej zniknąć. - To nie jest moc, jakiegoś miernego Arrancara. Jest znacznie większa niż moja. O cholera!

- Znalazłem się Lisico.

Ciałem Synopi wstrząsnęły niekontrolowane spazmy. Z krzyku uformowała się w jej krtani gula, ale nie mogła zmusić jej by pokonała dystans eleganckiej szyi. Ten głos! Nie mogła pomylić tego głosu z żadnym innym. Zatuszowanego pomruku w każdym wibrującym barytonem słowie naznaczonym unikalnym akcentem. Tylko raz spotkała go w Lasn Noches, podążając za Espadą pod którego została przydzielona. Nie, to nie mógł być on! Nie on! Przełknęła gulę, gdy napotkała jarzące się w mrokach nocy mesmeryzujące błękitne ślepia, które nagle zniknęły. Nim zdążyła mrugnąć ich właściciel pojawił się tuż obok niej. Odskoczyła z krzykiem, ale jedynie potknęła się i wylądowała na ziemi.

Łowca przekrzywił głowę patrząc rozbawiony, jak samica wyrżnęła zadem w glebę. Wpatrywał się w nią swoimi niespotykanymi oczami korzystając z danego mu czasu, by ją przeanalizować. Była niska, smukła, a co najważniejsze jej energia choć normalnie i tak mierna była teraz praktycznie jedynie wspomnieniem. Jej zanpakuto było przypasane rozdartym obi do wąskiej talii. Czerwone włosy otaczały ją niczym aureola rozłożona na ziemi, z której właśnie próbowała się podnieść wbijając palce w ostry piasek Heuco Mundo. Ale najbardziej delektował się wyrazem czystego horroru na jej twarzy. Czyżby wiedziała kim był? Po co go wysłano? Jeśli była tak głupia jak na to wyglądała, wątpił w to.

Z uśmiechem godnym prawdziwego drapieżnika pochylił się nad nią.

- Nie bądź tak zaskoczona, suko - poradził rozbawionym głosem. Strach w jej oczach ekscytował go. Sprawiał, że jego krew gotowała się w żyłach a ciało rozpalało. Słodka relacja między drapieżnikiem a ofiarą.

Synopia odczołgała sie do tyłu kąpiąc niezgrabnie nogami byle tylko oddalić się od niego na tyle ile to możliwe. Jej ciało było zbyt przerażone, by poderwać się do góry w pewnie i tak bezsensownym wyścigu po życie. Zacisnęła powieki, gdy jej plecy znów dotknęły zimnej skały.

- Kim… kim jesteś - słowa ledwo wydarły się z związanych strachem ust.

Drapieżca uśmiechnął się szerzej. Tak myślał. Jedną rękę, wcześniej spoczywającą w kieszeni, wyciągnął w jej stronę.

- Twoją śmiercią - odpowiedział nie mogąc powstrzymać chichotu. - Powinnaś wiedzieć, suko, kim jestem. Wszyscy Arrancarzy i Puści wiedzą.

Jej źrenice zwęziły się z niedowierzania. Jednak się nie pomyliła. Widząc to oblizał usta, a oczy rozbłysły mu z niepohamowanej ekscytacji.

- Jestem szóstym spośród Espady. Aizen wysłał mnie bym cię zabił. Sexta Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Jeśli jej oczy mogłyby zwęzić się jeszcze bardziej zrobiłyby to, wypadając tym samym z czaszki. Jęknęła wtulając się w skałę nie dbając, że ostre krawędzie wbijają się w miękkie ciało.

- Nie proszę, tylko nie ty. Proszę, nie chcę umierać. Błagam cię, odejdź.

Smukła, niebieska brew uniosła się w górę. Jej słowa rozbawiły go, chociaż nie mógł powiedzieć, że zaskoczyły. Poczuł do tego tchórza jeszcze większe obrzydzenie.

Synopia z każdą chwilą czuła większe przerażenie. Espada pochylił się nad nią znacznie zmniejszając dystans między nimi. Na oślep próbowała złapać rękojeść swego zanpakuto, ale poskutkowało to tylko dużą dłonią zaciśniętą na jej nadgarstku. Nie zbyt mocno, ale też nie nazbyt delikatnie.

- Nie chcesz umierać co? - zapytał klękając koło niej wciąż trzymając jej dłoń z dala od miecza. Drugą ręką odgarnął ogniste loki z jej czoła. Chciał zobaczyć jej oczy. Strach w nich tańczący. - Aizen nie toleruje zdrajców, suko. Powinnaś to wiedzieć.

Na jej ładnej twarzy strach ustąpił miejsca złości.

- Uciekłam, i co z tego? - syknęła odtrącając jego dotyk. - Odmawiam umrzeć za jakiegoś parszywego Shinigami!

- Zależy ci na tym twoim pieprzonym życiu, czy nie? - zapytał opuszczając dłoń.

Kobieta mrugnęła zbita z tropu przez tak dziwne pytanie.

- Pewnie, że tak! - jej odpowiedź przypominała raczej warkot niż ludzką mowę. - To głupie pytanie. To dlatego uciekłam z Las Noches. Nie chciałam być narzędziem w gierkach Shinigami. Moje życie należy tylko do mnie i do nikogo więcej.

- Może i tak - przyznał, wzruszając ramionami. - Ale sprawy mają się teraz inaczej. Nie masz wyboru. Musisz oddać mi swe życie.

Samica pobladła. Nie mogła odwrócić wzroku od jego sadystycznego uśmiechu. Synopia słyszała o nim. O szóstym z Espady zwanym Grimmjow. Był unikalny na swój własny dziki sposób. Mówiło się że niemal dorównywał Nnoitrcie, wariatowi, któremu miała służyć. Sexta był w istocie plugawą duszą. Mając go teraz przed sobą nie dziwiła się, że wiele kobiet patrząc na jego przystojną twarz chichotało i mruczało marząc o nim. Nawet teraz, ze śmiercią dyszącą jej na kark w postaci tego silnego samca, czuła do niego pociąg. Pomimo ciemności Hueco Mundo mogła zobaczyć jasną, gładką skórę. Jego włosy były krótkie, sterczące we wszystkie strony świata, niczym rozwiane przez wiatr. Miały kolor nieba, które od niedawna górowało nad Las Noches. Miał wysokie, wyraźnie zarysowane kości policzkowe, magiczne niebieskie oczy podkreślone jeszcze zielonym makijażem. Jego usta były miękkie, rozciągnięte w szalonym uśmiechu bez którego nie można by go sobie wyobrazić. Z jednej strony szczęki widniała pozostałość po masce Pustego przypominająca żuchwę, która jeszcze bardziej podkreślała jego dziką naturę.

Przygryzła wargę, starając się wymyśleć coś, co pomogłoby jej przeżyć. Nie zajęło jej zbyt wiele czasu zauważenie naturalnego argumentu płci pięknej. Musiała wykorzystać swój wygląd i uwieść go. W końcu to samiec. Zielonkawe oczy zaszkliły się łzami, a usta wysunęły tworząc słodką podkówkę. Musiała zmusić swe ciało, by przestało wciskać się w kamień, a przesunęło do niego. W końcu udało jej się usiąść między jego rozchylonymi nogami.

- Moglibyśmy wypracować kompromis - wyszeptała, kładąc dłoń na jego piersi. - Nie muszę w końcu umierać, prawda?

Wymruczała, przechylając do tyłu głowę eksponując dla niego szyję w geście poddania.

Grimmjow nie był głupcem. To nie była pierwsza suka, która proponowała mu takie rozwiązanie. To na niego nie działało. Mogła mruczeć, wachlować rzęsami, dotykać go, ale na końcu i tak ją zabije. Był popieprzonym sadystą w każdym aspekcie swego życia, to było pewne. Pozwoli jej mruczeć, myśleć, że wygrała, tylko po to by rozdeptać jej nadzieję, kiedy jego ostrze oddzieli tę piękną główkę od szyi.

Tak więc przechylił głowę udając zainteresowanie, gdy lisica przycisnęła się do niego jeszcze mocniej, chcąc, by jak najlepiej poczuł ciało, które mu ofiaruje. Przejechała palcami po umięśnionej piersi aż zaplotła je na jego karku. Pocałowała jego podbródek przez co musiał powstrzymać warkot ostrzegawczy chcący wyrwać się mu z piersi. Gdyby nie postanowił się nią bawić nigdy nie pozwoliłby się dotknąć takiej słabiźnie. Zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju dotknął jej ramion odgarniając do tyłu karminowe włosy. On także zamierzał nieco pograć w jej grę. Powiódł nosem wzdłuż pulsu na jej szyi, co wywołało u niej cichy jęk zarówno strachu jak i ekscytacji.

- A więc to jest twój plan? - szepnął, muskając gorącym podmuchem jej ciało.

Wplątał palce w czerwone włosy, a następnie gwałtownie szarpnął jej głowę do tyłu z taką siłą że coś aż strzeliło jej w karku. Kobieta drżała z czystego upojenia, które tylko wzmagało w nim obrzydzenie.

- Tak - mruczała otwierając oczy, gdy jej ręce wiodły po wyeksponowanej, męskiej klatce piersiowej.

Uwalniając jej nadgarstek Grimmjow pociągnął ją za włosy i przycisnął swą formę jej ciało, zmuszając tym samym by wygięło się w łuk aż z powrotem nie leżało płasko na ziemi. Ironiczny warkot zatrzymał mu się w gardle, kiedy zobaczył jak szybko kobieta otworzyła przed nim nogi. Niesamowicie bawiła go ta pokręcona i perfidna gra. Samica drżała. Miała zaczerwienione policzki i rozchylone w oczekiwaniu usta. Tak, była piękna, ale widywał już piękniejsze i co ważniejsze potężniejsze suki.

- Co taka larwa jak ty może mi dać? - mruknął swym egzotycznym głosem, którego wibracje łaskotały jej szyję. Począł smakować językiem jej skórę niczym kot śmietanę.

Synopia zadrżała w posadach. Oczy mimowolnie uniosły jej się w górę, gdy poczuła na ustach delikatne muśnięcie warg Espady. Dotykała jego ramiona, piersi, barki aż dotarła do karku, który pociągnęła, ponaglając go by mocniej ją pocałował. Nie zrobił tego, a jedynie odsunął się górując nad nią w swym męskim majestacie.

- Cokolwiek zechcesz - wyszeptała. - Dam ci wszystko, czego tylko zapragniesz.

W tym momencie Grimmjow chciał jedynie rozedrzeć ją gołymi rękoma. Chęć poczucia jej słodkiej krwi spływającej po palcach była niemal zbyt silna, serce waliło mu z podekscytowania jak oszalałe, ale nie mógł tego jeszcze zrobić. Nie skończył jeszcze pieprzyć jej w głowie, tak jak ona chciała pieprzyć jego ciało. Wyszczerzył zęby ukazując ostre jak brzytwa kły.

- Cokolwiek? - upewnił się, przygwożdżając ją do ziemi swym ciężarem. Unieruchomił jej dłonie nad głową jedną ręką, a drugą wyciągnął jej katanę.

Przerażenie znów było wyraźne w jej oczach, gdy zrozumiała co robi. Zaczęła się szamotać, kiedy jej własne ostrze było coraz niżej. Mrok rozdarł mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk. Zamknęła oczy, gdy miecz znalazł sie nad jej szyją. Ból jednak nie nadszedł. Mrugnęła z niedowierzania widząc, że ostrze przebiło jej mankiety u bluzki na stałe przypinając ją do podłoża. Sama roześmiała się nad swą zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnią. By zrekompensować mu brak zaufania zmysłowo poruszyła ciałem, by móc lepiej poczuć jego silną, męską formę. Zawiodła się nie mogąc wyczuć oznak jego podniecenia.

- Coś nie tak? - zapytała, zmuszając się do zatroskanej miny, ocierając się o jego lędźwie. - Może mnie uwolnisz, to zadbam byś zrobił się większy i twardy?

Espada oblizał wargi popychając ją całkowicie w dół. Wyjął swój własny miecz i począł obracać go między palcami. Panika znów powróciła na jej twarz.

- Mam inny pomysł - wymruczał oblizując ostrze Pantery. - Może to ja zadbam byś zrobiła się… mokra i gorąca?

To ją podnieciło. Jego lubieżne słowa odepchnęły z umysłu wszelkie myśli o niebezpieczeństwie. Mruczała i wiła się, wyginając się w jego kierunku. Zmysłowo dotykała biodrami jego lędźwi. Wszystko to, jakby dłużej nie dostrzegała broni w jego dłoni, którą zatrzymał tuż nad jej krtanią. Wygięła szyję mocniej, by dać mu lepszy dostęp. Przeszły ją ciarki, gdy rozciął kataną górę jej kubraka. Słysząc drący się materiał zachichotała. To co brała za erotyczne preludium dzikiego sexu było w istocie czymś zupełnie innym.

Jeden ruch ostrza wystarczył aby mógł w całej okazałości ujrzeć jej kobiece kształty. Poruszające się pod wpływem szybkiego oddechu małe piersi i płaski brzuch. Pochylił się. Pieścił nosem i językiem mostek, szyję, podbródek aż dotarł do ucha, w które wyszeptał.

- Czuję twoje pożądanie, twój głód.

Jęknęła czując zimną stał wodzącą niczym duch po jej podbrzuszu. Wyobraziła sobie jak sie uśmiecha liżąc jej małżowinę.

- Ale wiesz co sprawiłoby mi jeszcze większą frajdę? - zapytał głosem przesiąkniętym podnieceniem.

- Co? - pragnęła wiedzieć liżąc krawędź jego maski stykającą się z policzkiem.

Odsunął się od niej i spojrzał w jej zielone oczy, by do reszty nasycić się strachem, który pomału zastępował pożądanie.

- Widok twej krwi.

Poczuła niewyobrażalny ból w momencie, gdy stal wbiła się głęboko w jej wnętrze, dopóki nie zatopił w niej całego ostrza, aż po nasadę rękojeści. Przebiło jej organy, poszarpało trzewia. Nie mogła odwrócić od niego wzroku, gdy uklęknął przed nią. Na jego twarzy rysował się widok najczystszej przyjemności.

- Ty draniu - wycharczała. W momencie, w którym otworzyła usta popłynęła z nich krew.

- No co? - roześmiał się, wyciągając miecz. Z rany pociekło morze cieczy czerwonej niczym jej włosy. - Chciałaś coś twardego między nogami, co wbiłoby się głęboko w twoje ciało aż nie pociekły by z ciebie gorące soki. Dam ci dokładnie to czego chciałaś, suko.

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się działo, pomimo że czubek Pantery zatrzymał się tuż przed złączeniem jej nóg. Nie zrobiłby tego! Nie był aż tak chory!

- Nie proszę - błagała, próbując nie zakrztusić się krwią. - Wrócę, będę wiernie służyć Aizenowi… Tylko proszę.

Grimmjow zaśmiał się na głos, ale schował katanę z powrotem do pochwy wiszącej przy jego pasie. Skłonił się nad dogorywającą samicą i musnął palcami jej zakrwawione podbrzusze niczym kochanek. Powiódł ręką po brzuchu przez dolinę krągłych piersi zostawiając za sobą czerwoną smugę. Złapał za podbródek i zmusił by na niego spojrzała.

- Aizen cię nie chce. Tak jak nikt inny. Tylko twoja śmierć jest coś warta.

Położył się na nią całym swym ciężarem delektując się w okrzykach bólu. Zlizał spływające po ładnej twarzy łzy. Z chorą satysfakcją słuchając jej szlochów i dźwięku metalu wysuwającego się z czarnej, skórzanej pochwy. Pantera zdawała się drżeć w oczekiwaniu na smak krwi i odbieranego życia. Jedną ręką odgarnął jej włosy z czoła, których czerwień idealnie pasowała do coraz większej kałuży krwi wkoło nich. Samica nie miała nawet czasu na ostatni krzyk. Jedno sprawne cięcie oddzieliło jej głowę od reszty ciała kąpiąc go całego w czerwonej wodzie.

Grimmjow poczuł się jakby właśnie osiągnął szczyt rozkoszy. Musiał przez ułamek sekundy mocniej przycisnąć, gdy ostrze dotarło do kości, ale potem poszło już gładko. Fontanna krwi wystrzeliła w niebo. Gorące, mokre krople spadły na jego ciało, które trzęsło się w szaleńczych salwach śmiechu. Destrukcja była jego naturą. Stanowiła to, czym był. Choć gdzieś tam głęboko był wściekły na Shinigami, który kazał mu to zrobić. Nie dlatego, że musiał ją zabić, a dlatego, że miał to zrobić na czyjeś polecenie.

* * *

Wchodząc do swej komnaty od razu zrozumiał, co miał na myśli Aizen mówiąc, że czeka na niego niespodzianka. W ciemnościach pokoju, na wielkim łóżku czuł śpiącego Arrancara. Bezszelestnie zbliżył się do leża, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się swej nowej zabawce. Mógł robić z nią co chciał, byle tylko pozostała żywa. Stan w jakim miała pozostać nie był jednak określony. Czując wyraźniej jej zapach uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Kolejna suka, tym razem jednak nie trafił mu się lisek, a mały wilczek. I to taki z całkiem imponującym zasobem reiatsu. Oblizał usta widząc unoszącą się spokojnie we śnie tętnicę. Złapał długie, srebrne włosy opadające na plecy i pociągnął.

Samica natychmiast się przebudziła. Nim zdążyła się opanować wyrwała mu się i usiadła skulona na łóżku próbując dojrzeć jego postać w nikłym świetle. Wiedziała, że Lord Aizen oddał ją temu Espadzie jako niewolnicę. Nie przeszkadzało jej to. Chciała tylko przeżyć bez względu na koszty, a wiedziała, że będzie bezpieczniejsza z jakimkolwiek Arrancarem niż z Shinigami zasiadającym na białym tronie. Zapach krwi emanujący z niego był tak silny, że mogła niemal wyczuć szkarłatne krople na języku. Musiał dopiero co kogoś zabić. Samicę, pomyślała czując na nim prócz krwi zapach kobiecego podniecenia. I wtedy zrobił krok do przodu.

To dopiero był widok. Prawdziwie magiczne stworzenie ze świata najgłębszych koszmarów, o którym mogła jedynie śnić. Jego skąpy strój nie pozostawiał zbyt wiele wyobraźni. Promienie księżyca tańczyły na szerokich ramionach nadając ostrym, agresywnym rysom znamion mistycyzmu. Błękitne oczy zdające się świecić w ciemności skoncentrowane były wyłącznie na niej.

Dla Grimmjowa nie było niczym niezwykłym wykorzystywanie innych Arrancarów o wyjątkowej urodzie, zarówno samic jak i samców. Była jego i mógł z nią robić co mu się tylko podobało póki się nią nie znudzi, a potem odda ją któremuś ze swych fraction. Kobieta zdawała się to wiedzieć, ale starała się przełamać strach. Widocznie wolała zaryzykować z nim niż być zdaną na łaskę Soul Ripera.

Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że stanie oko w oko z Espadą. A jednak oto on. Stoi przed nią chwilę po tym jak zakończył czyjś marny żywot, spokojny niczym niebo. Był wspaniały. Ten samiec był uosobieniem mocy ucałowanym przez samą śmierć. Na dnie żołądka czuła coraz szybciej rozprzestrzeniające się ciepło. I co z tego, że był niebezpiecznym mordercą? Wszyscy Arrancarzy nimi byli, ona także. Była młodą, wyzwoloną samicą, a on był silnym, zabójczym, cholernie atrakcyjnym samcem. Nie można było powstrzymać rosnącego między nimi napięcia. Przełamała się i zsunęła z łóżka. Skuliła palce u stóp, kiedy dotknęły zimnej jak lód podłogi, ale nie zmieniła zdania. Podeszła do niego powoli i stanęła tak blisko, że ich ciała niemal się dotykały. Uniosła palec łapiąc kroplę krwi, która właśnie miała spaść mu z podbródka na ziemię. Przyglądała się jej niczym zaczarowana poczym wzięła ją do ust. Była nim zafascynowana. Gdzieś tam był również lęk, ale i tak jej ciało lgnęło do niego niczym ćma do światła. Mruczała smakując soki jego ostatniej ofiary.

Grimmjow nie poruszył się. Nie dotknął jej. Nie zareagował choć niemal widział już jak go dotyka, rozgrzewa swym ciałem doprowadzając go do szaleństwa.

- Smakujesz się we krwi - wymruczał, badając jej jędrne ciało okryte jedynie skąpą suknią z białego jedwabiu.

Młoda wilczyca odchyliła głowę, będąc ciekawą, czy zaskarbi sobie tym u niego cokolwiek, czy też sakrze się na straszny los.

- To cholernie atrakcyjne - roześmiał się głosem, którego pozazdrościłby mu sam diabeł.

Obszedł ją wkoło kilka razy i w końcu zatrzymał sie za jej plecami. Złapał ją za biodra i przyciągnął do siebie, by przycisnąć jej pośladki do tego, co kryło się w jego spodniach.

- Może po zabawie zabiorę cię na małe polowanie? - zastanawiał się, a na samą myśl oglądania tych delikatnych, bladych rączek rozszarpującego kogoś na strzępy zrobił się twardy.

Daciana zadrżała, gdy zatrzymał sie za nią, dotknął jej bioder i oparł je o siebie. Dziwne jak taki zabójca, mógł być zdolny do delikatnego dotyku. Cicho westchnęła wyginając się, by lepiej wtulić się w jego ciało. Każdy nawet najmniejszy jej nerw płonął. Była zdziwiona, że Espada mógł mieć taki głos, pasujący bardziej do wytrawnego kochanka niż do dzikiej bestii. Ale kogo chciała oszukać? W tym momencie nic jej to nie obchodziło. Zajmowały ją jedynie odczucia miotającą jej wiotkim ciałem.

Mruknęła przeciągle odwracając sie w jego stronę. Spoglądając z bliska na jego twarz ogarnęła ją fala strachu. Wiedziała, że w każdej chwili mógł ją zabić, tak jaj tą inną samicę. Z obawą uniosła drżącą dłoń i przejechała nią po dolnej wardze Espady, która pokryta była warstwą zastygłej krwi.

- Zabijesz mnie? - zapytała ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.

Gdyby chciał ją zabić, już by nie żyła. Na pewno już się tego domyśliła, ale może podejrzewała, że pozbędzie się jej po tym, jak się z nią zabawi? Istniało tylko tu i teraz, być może powinna skoncentrować się na obecnych przyjemnościach, a później martwić się o śmierci. Nawet gdyby zaprzeczył to nie byłoby to żadną gwarancją. W tej chwili jednak ich najbliższa przyszłość zmierzała w innym kierunku.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na jej pytanie duża, męska dłoń pochwyciła jej krągły pośladek wbijając w delikatną skórę ostre paznokcie. Łagodne przypomnienie by była dobrą dziewczynką i nie zapomniała swego miejsca. Drugą ręką złapał lekko zaróżowiony policzek, przyciągnął ją do siebie, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie pochylił się nad nią i wsunął język w rozchylone ze zdziwienia wargi. Giętki mięsień bawiąc się jej językiem po chwili pomału wrócił w swoje usta. Kołysał biodrami z boku na bok nieustannie atakując jej ciało, jakby był prowadzony jedynie dla niego słyszalną melodią. Ciepło jego potężnej erekcji emanowało przez cienki materiał. Nie mogła go zignorować, czując jakby groził spaleniem jej skóry, jeśli nie da mu tego czego pragnie. W akompaniamencie gardłowego warkotu rozchylił usta i wgryzł się w jej dolną wargę, chcąc poczuć smak krwi. Zaskoczona próbowała się odsunąć na co jedynie warknął i dał jej klapsa w pośladek, przypominając czego się od niej oczekuje.

Daciana stopniała wpatrując się w odmęty tych niebieskawych ślepi. Jej ledwo zakryte piersi unosiły sie z każdym drżącym oddechem. Chciała odetchnąć głębiej i się opanować, ale akurat w tym momencie znowu ścisnął jej pośladek i brutalnie zmusił aby jeszcze mocniej przycisnęła swe ciało do jego. Przymknęła oczy, gdy znów wsunął swój zdolny język w odmęty jej ust. Jęknęła, może mruknęła, ale tak czy inaczej dźwięk, który wydała był odgłosem czystej ekstazy. Zacisnęła palce na połach białej kurtki Espady. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że całował ją jeden z dziesięciu najpotężniejszych Arrancarów w całym Hueco Mundo. I to w dodatku jak całował. Jego lędźwie ocierały sie o jej, dając odczuć nabrzmiały członek, który tak nieznośnie pulsował pod jego ubraniem. Gdyby w tej chwili poderżnął jej gardło nie obchodziłoby to jej, jak mogło?

Kiedy pocałunek skończył się odważyła się ponownie spojrzeć mu w oczy, dając do zrozumienia, że się go już nie boji. Właściwie to została nim oczarowana. Stanęła na palcach, by dosięgnąć jego brody, gdy nie był nad nią pochylony. Poczęła całować go wzdłuż linii szczęki aż jej usta nie natrafiły na małżowinę ucha.

Miałby ją zabić? W tej chwili przychodziło mu kilka sposobów zakończenia jej życia w dużo przyjemniejszych okolicznościach. Bestia w jego wnętrzu chciała wyrwać się i przejść od razu do rzeczy, gdy pilniej zajęła się jego wrażliwym uchem. Powinna bardziej niż jego zanpakuto przejmować się tym, że może zabić ją tracąc nad sobą panowanie w porywie pasji. Stwierdził, że nie podoba mu się suknia w jaką ubrał ją ten pieprzony Shinigami. Zakrywała wyjątkowo mało, ale był pewien, że bez niczego wyglądałaby jeszcze lepiej. Jednym ruchem ręki zerwał z niej elegancką tkaninę i odrzucił w kąt niczym śmieć. Spojrzał na nią wzrokiem, który mówił tylko i wyłącznie jedno - moje.

Wciąż pieściła jego ucho, zębami drażniąc małżowinę nim wzięła ją do ust i zaczęła ssać. Wypuściła ją, gdy poczuła palce wbijające się w pośladki. Ból podobał jej się, może nawet bardziej niż słodycz pocałunków. Była równie zdemoralizowana co on. Pocałowała jego policzek, szczękę, aż w końcu ledwo musnęła jego gorące wargi. w tym samym momencie zdarł z niej szatę. Daciana zapowietrzyła się zaskoczona niespodziewanym brakiem odzieży. Naga i pierwotna niczym grzech. Każdy detal kobiecego ciała bezceremonialnie obnażony przed jego krytycznym wzrokiem. Ona w tym czasie niespiesznie delektując się każdą chwilą zsunęła mu kurtkę z ramion.

Odstąpiła od niego. Jednym krokiem, potem drugim. Chłód podłogi dziwnie kontrastował z podwyższoną temperaturą jej ciała wzmagając jedynie jej dreszcze. Ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Nie potrafiła zmusić swych żółtych ślepi, by przestały krążyć po jego boskim ciele. Nim się spostrzegła dotknęła plecami ściany. Uśmiechnęła się zalotnie i odwróciła prezentując mu swój kształtny tyłek. Jedwabiste uda ściśnięte mocno jedynie podkreśliły jej walory, kiedy pochyliła się.

Cóż za interesująca suka mu się trafiła. Może wydawało jej się, że wie coś o Espadzie, o ich zwyczajach, ale z dala od czujnego wzroku Aizena sprawy miały się całkiem inaczej. Gdyby nie żądza paląca się w jej oczach mógłby pomyśleć, że chce od niego uciec. Odeszła pomału, prowokacyjnie bujając biodrami, a potem zaprezentowała mu swe małe show. Parsknął, powinien zacząć klaskać za tak chytry manewr? Kiedy podszedł do niej nie trudno było zauważyć zgrubienie w spodniach grożące ucieczką spod zwałów materiału rozdzierając szwy.

Wysunął język niczym mackę i oblizał nim spuchnięte z podniecenia wargi. Palcami majstrował już przy pasie trzymającym spodnie. Kiedy udało mu się rozluźnić czarne obi biały materiał sam opadł, ześlizgując się po umięśnionych nogach, uwalniając na pastwę chłodnego powietrza nabrzmiały członek. Ciemno różowa, niemal fioletowa głowa klepała co rusz apetyczny tyłek. Wsuwała się pomiędzy pośladki aż nie złapała odrobiny wilgoci z jej najsłodszego skarbu.

Daciana drżała niczym klacz czekająca na ujeżdżenie, albo suka na krycie. Ścisnęła jeszcze mocniej uda, by dać mu lepszy widok na swoje dolne wargi. Był niczym przedwieczny bóg, z rzeźbionym, marmurowym ciałem, w którym pod jasną skórą widać było mocne niczym stal mięśnie. Na słodkie dusze ludzkich szczeniąt, nie chciała nigdy spuścić go z oka. Im bliżej był tym bardziej chciała mruczeć. Gdyby była w swej prawdziwej formie machałaby ogonem jak oszalała nie mogąc doczekać się spełnienia. Sensacja lepkich soków spływających jej po nogach, jasny dowód jej pożądania, sprawił, że miotała się jeszcze mocniej. Z całych sił oparła się dłońmi o ścianę przygotowana na to, co miało nadejść. Nie mogła uwierzyć jak jej życie się zmieniło. Zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej została oddana przez swe stado dla tego parszywego samozwańczego króla, jako gwarancja wiernej służby, a teraz? Z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli była naga, gotowa oddać się jednemu z kundli mordercy jej ojca.

Długie białe jak śnieg włosy zsunęły się eksponując mu wygięte w łuk plecy i zarys dużych kształtnych piersi. Zamknęła oczy słysząc materiał opadający na podłogę i czując jego twardego członka dającego jej delikatne klapsy. Jęknęła, gdy poczuła jak wsuwa się między pośladki.

Zatańczyła biodrami kolejny zmysłowy taniec, by główka penisa połechtała różowy srom jej kobiecości. Błękitne włosy rosnące wkoło przyrodzenia i na ciężkim worku kryjącym jądra od czasu do czasu łaskotały jej skórę, ale Espada zdecydował skupić jej uwagę gdzie indziej. Bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia przywłaszczył sobie to co od samego początku miał zamiar wziąć, a co teraz zostało mu ofiarowane. Wargi sromowe zostały rozwarte fioletowym żołędziem, który utorował drogę ogromnemu prąci chcącemu zagłębić się w jej cieple. Nie mogła nic zobaczyć, ale aż nazbyt wyraźnie czuła go pulsującego w niej.

Wziął burkliwy wdech przez rozdrażnione jej zapachem nozdrza. Zwolnił nieco, by nie rozedrzeć jej wpół. W końcu to zmniejszyłoby i jego przyjemność. Wiedział, że nie była po prostu wyjątkowo ciasna, oblizał usta, trafiła mu się dziewica. Coś niemal niewyobrażalnego w Hueco Mundo. Słyszał, że watahy wilków mają inną kulturę, ale żeby dbać o czystość, żałosne! Powinien postępować z nią delikatnie, ale kogo w takiej chwili to obchodziło!?

Jak na kogoś kto nigdy nie zaznał męskiego ciała Daciana była niezwykle podniecona całą sytuacją. To jak ją dotykał, całował, pieścił… raj. Nie myślała o niczym. O czym powinna? Nie potrafiła opisać jak to było ofiarowywać się dla kogoś tak pierwotnego jak on. Nagle był w jej środku! Bez ogródek wpychając się dalej. Samica krzyknęła przeraźliwie w nocne spokoje powietrze, kiedy poczuła ogromny, pulsujący członek rozszerzający, rozdzierający jej ciało. Zesztywniała. Każdy mięsień spiął się, kiedy zgięła się jeszcze mocniej zatrzymując głowę tuż nad ziemią. Białe włosy stworzyły wokół niej nieprzeniknioną jedwabistą kurtynę. Niemal dostała ataku paniki kiedy się zatrzymał. Każdy najmniejszy ruch zdawał się potęgować jej wrażliwość. Każdy milimetr jego ciała masujący jej kurczące się, gorące ściany doprowadzał ją do szału. Otaczała go, ściskała, splatała się wokół niego ze wszystkich możliwych stron, by wciągnąć go jeszcze głębiej, aż poczuł, że dotyka cienką membranę strzegącą jej czystości. Zmusiła się by rozluźnić stężałe mięśnie, ale to nic nie dało. Każdy najmniejszy ruch sprawiał, że czuła się jakby rozrywano ją na strzępy.

Kobieta poczuła jak wyłania się z niej, ale złapał jej kibić tak mocno, iż była pewna, że po jej alabastrowej skórze płynęły czerwone krople. Jednym brutalnym, gwałtownym ruchem wbił się w nią przedzierając błonę dziewiczą bez najmniejszego zastanowienia, aż cały ukrył się w jej objęciach. Krzyknęła tak głośno jak nigdy przedtem. Upadłaby gdyby jej nie podtrzymywał. Nie puścił jej nawet, kiedy ręce zjechały jej ze ściany na podłogę, o którą teraz się opierała, a w którą on ją wpychał siłą natarcia swych bioder. Nie zależało mu na tym co czuła. Nie gdy brał co chciał z suki rozpostartej pod nim.

I tak zaczął się pokręcony taniec seksualnych żądz. Wpychał i wyciągał swój twardy, długi członek wbijając się w nią z taką siłą, że niemal całe jej ciało oparł o białą ścianę jego komnaty. Nie zważając na jej skowyt i jęki bólu wchodził w nią jeszcze głębiej i głębiej przy każdym ruchu. Jej postękiwanie i wyraz dyskomfortu na twarzy podniecały go jeszcze bardziej. Jedną rękę położył pomiędzy jej łopatki i przycisnął mocniej w marmur znacznie utrudniając oddychanie. Błękitne oczy z chorą satysfakcję przypatrywały się swemu członkowi sprośnie wślizgującemu się i wyślizgującemu z jej ciała. Uśmiechnął się widząc strużkę czerwieni dekorującą nabrzmiały do granic możliwości penis zamiast lepkiego śluzu jej kobiecości.

Wciąż i wciąż nieprzerwanie wbijał się w nią, a z każdym kolejnym wtargnięciem wyraz twarzy samicy z przedstawiającego cierpienie zmieniał się w czystą ekstazę. Im więcej się ruszał. Im dłużej ją dotykał, tym dotkliwiej czuła esencję rozkoszy. Jej ciało poddało się i zrelaksowało wkoło jego członka. Zanim się zorientowała wychodziła mu na spotkanie bujając się w słodkim rytmie jaki wyznaczył, a który z każdą chwilą przybierał na sile.

Nie wiedziała jak długo brał ją opartą tak o zimny kamień. Rozkosz i podniecenie oplotły się na około niej sprawiając, że czas przestał być istotny. Chciała poczuć więcej. Dużo więcej, zatem rozwarła szerzej nogi, wygięła ciało i ponownie wyszła mu na spotkanie.

Grimmjow zamknął oczy pragnąc zatopić się jedynie w czuciu miękkiego ciała otulającego go. Była taka gorąca, ciasna, cudowna, że jego jestestwo zagubiło się w odmętach nieokiełznanego pożądania. Złapał garść białych pasm i zawinął naokoło nadgarstka aż był pewien, że ani jeden mu nie ucieknie i pociągnął jej głowę w tył z taką siłą, że zapłakała z niespodziewanego przerażenia. Teraz kiedy zaczęła się ruszać mógł rozpocząć zabawę na poważnie. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć przed samym sobą ani nikim innym, że była piękna. Najprawdopodobniej najpiękniejszy Arrancar jaki wyszedł spod ręki Aizena. Jej zwierzęce ruch, dźwięki, które wydawała, zapach wprawiający jego nozdrza w drżenie, ale przede wszystkim jej dotyk, wszystko było nierealne.

Miał w swoim życiu więcej samców i samic niż mógł zliczyć, ale to było coś innego. Widział to w jej oczach. Widział jak go pragnęła, jak ciekawa była jego osoby. Nie bała się go i to się mu podobało. Białowłosa suka nie patrzyła na niego jak na jednego z Espady, czy potężnego Arrancara. Patrzyła na niego jak na przystojnego, pełnego pasji samca, który mógł zaspokoić jej potrzeby.

Teraz miał ją taką jaką chciał. Ruszała się mocniej, szybciej, głębiej! To przerastało wszystko czego do tej pory doznał. Wraz z wzrostem intensywności ich stosunku coraz szybciej wspinali się ku ostatecznemu uwolnieniu. Grimmjow wysunął się z niej zyskując sobie jęk zawodu, który natychmiast przerodził się w dźwięk zdziwienia, kiedy przekręcił ją i z brutalną siłą pchnął na ścianę. Chciał ją widzieć. Chciał zobaczyć jak bardzo go pragnęła na własne oczy.

Daciana jęknęła czując się pusta w środku. Niespodziewanie jej plecy zamiast ciepłego oddechu Espady poddane były chłodowi białego marmuru. Ich oczy spotkały się tylko na sekundę, na jedno uderzenie serca, nim znów ją dopadł. Złapał jej nogi i podniósł je opierając resztę jej ciężaru na ścianie. Nim zdążyła się zorientować oplotła nogami silne biodra, a on znów w nią wszedł ze zdwojoną pasją. Jedną rękę oparł o kamień tuż nad jej ramieniem definitywnie zamykając ją miedzy swym ciałem a marmurem. Ustami zaatakował jej szyję, gryząc, całując i ssąc ciało pod którym pulsowała krew. Westchnęła, przekręcił głowę domagając się pieszczot i po drugiej stronie. Zacisnęła uda mocniej wkoło jego lędźwi i jakimś sposobem udało jej się dopasować do dzikiego rytmu jaki wytyczył.

- O matko - wysyczała wpatrując się w biały sufit rozpościerający się ponad nimi. Brutalne pociągnięcie za włosy sprowadziło jej oczy ku świecących błękitnym ogniem spodków.

- Patrz na mnie, kobieto - warknął, po czym despotycznie zagarnął jej wargi.

Jego gorący, jedwabisty język wślizgnął się do jej ust, by pogłębić pocałunek i spotęgować przyjemność jaką dawało połączenie ich lędźwi. Poruszał się coraz gwałtowniej unosząc ją wyżej i wyżej.

Cokolwiek eksplodowało w jej wnętrzu było niczym ogień z samego wnętrza słońca. Wydarła mu swe usta i wtuliła jego głowę w swą pierś gdy z jej gardła wyrwał się krzyk. Jej ciało samoistnie wbijało się w niego na wszystkie możliwe sposoby kiedy fala ekstazy zalała jej ciało rozkoszą. Ale on nie przestał. Arrancar ujeżdżał ją popychając ponownie coraz bliżej klifu z którego po chwili po raz kolejny spadła w odmęty erotycznej przyjemności.

Grimmjow podążył tuż za nią. Nie było sposobu by utrzymał się pod kontrolą. Sposób w jaki jej gorące ściany pulsowały wokół jego stężałego członka, zachęcająco masując by jak najprędzej wytrysnął z czubka obrzmiałego prącia , napotkał jej orgazm i posadził swe nasienie w jej łonie. To było niewymowne! Zaryczał niczym lew i schował twarz w dolinie między jej piersiami. Cały się trząsł. Poczuł jak samica rozluźnia się i ostrożnie stawia nogi na ziemi. Dysząc i sapiąc warknął starając się jak najdelikatniej wysunąć z niej. Udało mu się to z cichym mlaśnięciem, a jednocześnie głośnym w pokoju, którego nie wypełniały już odgłosy dwóch ciał pogrążonych w erotycznym transie.

- Może zatrzymam cię na jakiś czas suko - wydyszał, kiedy odzyskał w końcu głos. - Jak ty się w ogóle nazywasz, kobieto?

- Daciana Arreola, panie.

Grimmjow powtórzył jej imię. Brzmiało dobrze. Zwłaszcza jeśli krzyczeć by je w trakcie dzikiej orgi.

- Tak, zdecydowanie zatrzymam cię na jakiś czas.


End file.
